


Already?

by metaphoricalmess



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, During Canon, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Something Happens In Each Chapter, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalmess/pseuds/metaphoricalmess
Summary: Simon confronts Nathan about being into men.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy & Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Already?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. 
> 
> Recently watched Misfits and decided that these two need to release some tension. I wrote this in one night cause I just had to put it out there... 
> 
> Anyways, check out my UA and GoT stuff if interested. 
> 
> \- Moon

Nathan would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. 

He’d fully convinced himself the tattoo incident happened for a reason. He wouldn’t have tried to bone so hard if there wasn’t _some_ underlying attraction, right? Or maybe the thought planted in his head grew into something appealing only after the fact. He never entertained “why” for very long, because whatever the reason, it wouldn’t change the steamy perversions bubbling in his conscious mind. 

Leaning against the bar he sifted through that recurring daydream. It played out in his head like a movie reel-staged, earth-shattering, perfect, idealized. Just the way Nathan liked it. He’d chime in and out of the conversation, having to choose between thinking up his fantasy or vying to be the center of attention. His leg bounced with buzzing energy and lack of any focus at all. 

Everything slowed when Kelly caught on. She curled her lip into a confused sneer. He raised his eyebrows, failing to be inconspicuous. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She probed. 

Nathan clicked his tongue. “Nothin’ that isn’t usually wrong with me. What’s wrong with you, huh?” 

“You’re really thinkin’ about that? Right now?” 

His nerves jolted, but he had to swallow whatever defense he wanted to shout about. Curtis was around, nearby even, and now his interest was piqued. 

“What’s he thinking about?” 

“What? A guy can’t think about a girl in the middle of the day?” He laughed at an awkward volume. By the time it settled, they were still staring. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Kelly seethed. On a normal day he’d laugh it off, or call her a name, but he’d just been caught. And she knew it wasn’t a girl. 

“Do you like cutting in on a man’s thoughts?” He asked, half serious. “Because it’s getting real annoying.” 

“You know I don’t control it.” 

“Yeah.” Curtis interjected. “Do you like being a creep all the damn time?” 

Nathan huffed. “I’m not a creep! It’s normal, you prudes.” 

Their interest faded. Curtis turned a shoulder to wipe some glasses, while Kelly took a sip of her beer. He was itching inside to ask her what exactly she heard. It felt like his chest was going to cave in on his ribs, then his ribs on his heart, and he’d turn into a decomposing pile of mush before coming back again. 

His lips stayed closed. A feat in itself. 

“Baby.” 

Curtis rounded the side of the bar. Nathan didn’t hear the door open, and didn’t bother looking. Ignoring Simon was easy, but that didn’t take away from how slimy he felt. 

He took a sharp breath. Suddenly he stood and made a sharp turn toward the door. It was a 50/50 chance, but when he felt his elbow smack a flat chest, a smirk lit his face. 

Simon stumbled the slightest bit. His dark eyes met Nathan’s face and widened with confusion. “What?” 

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there, pasty skin and whatnot. You’re practically a ghost.” 

Alisha put a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Nathan stopped his smirking almost immediately. 

“Just go, asshole. We can do without the comments.” 

“Whatever.” His eyes twitched. He took one last glance at Simon before stalking toward the door with his hands shoved in shallow jean pockets. 

He could hear them chitchatting distantly as he left, but their flippant concerns left his ears as soon as they came. 

\--- 

Alisha let out a hefty sigh. She propped her arms up on the counter as those golden-brown curls fell in front of her right eye. “What’s wrong with him? He’s more of a prick than usual, and less funny about it.” 

“He’s horny. Angry horny.” Curtis rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Either that or he shoved a huge stick up his ass.” 

“He wishes.” 

All three turned to look at Kelly roughly around the same time. Simon was the quickest. He’d been staring at the glassy reflections of his friends right up till then. Something stirred in his stomach. 

“What?” Alisha asked. Her eyebrows were about ready to pop off that forehead. 

Kelly sat silent for a couple moments. Eventually she blew air out her nose, and spoke just as Simon was about to add his two cents. “Look… You can’t mention this to him. But I caught him earlier thinkin’ some nasty shit. Thought he was just ogling some girl, but it wasn’t no girl. Was a boy.” 

“So… he’s a gay.” Curtis blurted. Simon could feel his face tingling. 

Kelly rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so. He likes girls, no question about it.” 

“Bisexual. He’s bisexual.” Alisha offered. 

“No.” 

Just as they did for Kelly, eventually all eyes were on Simon. He fidgeted under pressure, the muscles in his face tensing before he backed out of his stool. It scraped across the wooden floor producing an aggressive, shrill sound. 

“He’s not. That tattoo guy, he just confused him.” 

“Not to be bitchy Simon, but why the fuck do you think you know better than his own mind?” Kelly bit back at him. 

“I don’t.” He nervously glanced out the window. Nathan was probably halfway to the center by now. “But he’s never even mentioned a guy, not before what happened. I just…” 

His words sat there for a second. Two. Three. Four. Simon gave up on it and swiftly turned on his heel. He walked clunky toward the door, all stiff, not a single relaxed nerve in his body. 

“Simon!” Alisha called. He didn’t look. 

Then, Kelly. “Don’t go and do anything stupid, you hear?” 

\--- 

_I wanna hold you in the gilded morning  
I wanna love you in the secret night_

“Nathan.” 

Said man lay sprawled across his bed space. His foot tapped gently against the blanket underneath him. 

_Don't wanna let go until my life is over  
I wanna fuck you till I'm dead  
It must be something that you said-_  
“Nathan!” 

When the voice registered he sat straight up and ripped one of his earbuds out. Seeing little Simon’s sad face certainly wasn’t enlightening. Nathan’s own fell on the spot. Right as he sunk comfortably into his melodrama, the freak of his dreams had to show up and get him going all over again. He pouted, then bit the inside of his cheek. 

“What? Can’t you see I’m trying to have a mood?” 

“Why?” 

“It’s that time of the month.” 

He stared. Simon did an awful lot of that. Nathan squirmed and gave him a look to knock it off. 

“Go on then. What do you want?” 

Simon glued his eyes to the wall. There was something in the air that Nathan could sniff out faster than he could think about. Instinctively, he crossed his legs. 

“What is it, freak?” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

He narrowed his eyes on Simon. He’s seriously going to interrupt YACHT just to stand there with a cut tongue? “Spit it out!” 

Cracking under Nathan’s persistence, he shut his eyes in an attempt to shield himself. 

“Are you gay?”

Simon’s voice trembled and skipped across the air, unsure of itself or it’s direction. During the silence that followed, things started to slow. Nathan’s nose wrinkled, his eyes squinted, and all he could manage to do was turn his music off with a soft click. 

“Tell me you’re not.” Simon’s face looked like it was going to slide off from frowning too hard. 

He swiped his tongue clean across his teeth, going from staring at Simon to the thin grey blanket. Nathan cursed Kelly in his head, but some bits slipped out through inaudible whispers. 

“Nathan.” 

“And what if I am? What then? You think you’d be better than me?” 

Simon stared. 

“Well?” He finally pushed himself off the floor. His ass ached from sitting so long. “You gonna plot to get me kicked cause maybe I wanna try shagging some dudes?” 

Simon stared. 

Nathan drew closer to him. He had no fear in getting up close, that wasn’t a surprise. His intense eye contact was absolutely relentless, and on a typical day Simon wouldn’t hold it for more than half a second. But he managed to hold Nathan’s gaze without letting his shoulders cave in. 

“Go on, Barry. Go tell them it’s true.” 

Simon stared. 

“You fuckin-” 

Nathan ceased his tirade when Simon’s lips pressed hard against his own. They were soft, albeit a little chapped in areas, not how he imagined them. Still, he let the guy try and clumsily kiss. His calloused fingers dug into Nathan’s biceps in an attempt to keep him from drifting away. He succeeded for another moment or two, but by the time Simon pulled away his body was trembling. 

They looked at each other. Not in the way they always have, but in the way Nathan had tried under the tattoo’s influence. One traced the outline of rough, red lips and curly hair, while the other tried to keep himself from ruining the moment. 

Yet even now he couldn’t be cautious of who might be around. “Bold. Very bold.” 

“Will you just shut up?” 

No more questions. No more talking, or yelling, or name-calling. They just grasped at each other's bodies, searching for some type of rhythm as their lips got to know one another. Both kissed too intensely and grabbed with aggression. When their teeth smacked against each other, Simon took it upon himself to soften the ravaging blows, forcing his tongue in without asking permission. He didn’t need it, Nathan melted and sucked at his invading tongue as his heart stuttered and skipped in his chest. 

Simon could hardly breathe. His hot skin buzzed with this newfound excitement and raged when Nathan would squeeze any part he could grab hold of. There was a soft pounding in his ears that made his feet stumble and his body sway as if he were sick. The locking of their tongues kept him upright and smoothed their kiss into a hungry, wet haze. 

Saliva trickled down Nathan’s chin as he parted his mouth for air. Simon kept his lips dangerously close to his, breathing his air and pushing his own forward. Nate let his eyes flutter to a close and wobbled the tiniest bit, submitting to this dizzy arousal. All the nerves were growing unfamiliar to him. His hips jolted forward with no command to do so, craving some sort of friction. 

“What’s with you,” Nathan breathed, “You already friend-zoned me-” 

He was being knocked back onto his blanket spread. Simon pushed him-shoved him even-till he was pinned on his back. He pressed uncomfortably on Nathan as if he wanted to crush the guy, reconnecting their kiss.

Nathan fought it. He fought it to feel Simon’s body work against him, to tangle their legs together and wrap his arms around his thick torso. Nate held on and let the other tongue-fuck his mouth. It was a comfortable, warm sensation that got his blood pumping. 

He continued to jerk his twitchy hips upward. Simon grunted and attempted to suppress his needy grinding, but that bold dominance had to be earned. Nathan thrashed rebelliously till they were laying on their sides, still tangled together, refusing to let go. Both were still trying to grasp the novel concept of breathing, taking tiny breaks to pant and groan on eachother. 

Simon leaned up so that he partially hovered over the other. His inner confidence took the form of an uncharacteristic smirk. “You talk too much.” 

“Ironic.” Nathan said, panting. “You’re talking right now-” 

Cut off for a third time, Nate groaned when he felt Simon’s thigh slip between his legs. He tilted his head up toward the ceiling with a partially-open mouth. The leg rubbed intentionally against the concealed erection and sent small, innocent pleasure waves through Nate’s body. He bit his lip, letting out a rough moan that only Simon could stand. It was hoarse, and loud, but raw and uncut. He was shuddering, exposing whatever guttural passions he’d be too embarrassed to release in front of anyone else. 

Nathan rocked his hips on Simon’s leg. It wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t stop this juvenile humping. The position was awkward, he could feel the muscles closest to the floor going numb, and yet he continued to rock himself on Simon. 

Their motions accelerated to the point where Nate’s mouth had to be covered. He was so easy to get off, while Simon had just started to get hard. 

“You’re not gonna come, are you?” He asked out of genuine concern. 

Nathan shook his head… but the lines on his face were bunching up, and his legs quivered violently. 

“Don’t.” Simon said gently, sitting up and removing both his leg and his hand. Nathan made an exaggerated gasp for air. His lips were now red, and slippery with Simon’s saliva. He watched Nate with careful eyes as he worked to remove his belt buckle. 

He went from star-struck to pissed in a single moment, sitting up himself and backing away from Simon. “No way.” 

Simon stopped. He gave Nate a clueless, innocent look. “What?” 

“You’re not shagging me here.” Nathan said. He looked overly bewildered. “I haven’t done that stuff before.” 

Simon snorted. He tossed his shoes in one corner and started to strip his pants. The boxers he wore were rich black and hugged his features. “I wasn’t going to.” 

“Oh.” He paused. “I’m gonna do you?” 

“ _No_.” Finally, he tugged the pants off and moved them to the side, shifting so that he could loom over Nate again. “Take your pants off.” 

“So demanding…” Nathan winked. He fumbled awkwardly with his jeans till they finally unbuttoned. A bright red color peaked out. Oh thank god, nothing embarrassing. 

Simon watched. He waited till Nate finally got them off before getting back into his mood. They were both hard, but that wouldn’t last if someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut. 

Whatever Nathan was going to say, or even thought about saying, died off when Simon straddled him. Their dicks rubbed together as he pressed down, and all those sensations came flooding back. Nate couldn’t help but stare down. This was the closest they’d ever been, now only separated by two thin sheets of fabric. 

The dark cravings in both men exploded after only a few small jerks. Simon rolled down on Nathan to meet the fast, irregular bucks of his pelvis. His groans hit like he’d never been touched before, while Simon’s rang like erratic thunder. Each stroke of their cocks sent electricity through Nathan’s hyperactive nerves. His legs were quaking and tossing around as if he were actually being fucked. Toe curling, twitching, and full-body jolting ensued the closer he got. Simon planted his hands on his chest to force him still, getting off just seeing Nate like this. 

“Fuck, Simon,” Nate actually made an attempt to stifle himself when his voice started to break, “Don’t tell them, don’t, Simon!” 

He went still for five tense moments before sputtering into a shaking mess. Pleasure rippled through his body as something warm pooled in his boxers. Despite looking at him with an affectionate gaze, Simon made no attempt to slow his own roll, still grinding down against the shuddering mess. 

“You’re quick.” Simon grunted. 

Nate whined in response. His usually sarcastic bite wouldn’t land, not while he was being over-stimulated underneath Simon, the freak, the melon-fucker. He quickly put a hand over Nathan’s mouth to silence whatever protest he was going to make. 

“Almost.” 

Nathan’s body ached from jolting and twitching. All he could manage to do was whine as Simon satisfied that carnal lust. He had no clue how long that sickly pleasure pulsated through his abdomen, just that Simon came with ten times as much ferocity. 

When he spilled, their tireless jerking slowed to a definite stop. 

He was staring again. Nathan peeled his hand away from his mouth, taking in heavy breaths with a cross expression. 

“You’re a fucker.” 

Simon gave a smug grin. “And you definitely aren’t one.”


End file.
